lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Fae-de To Black
Fae-de To Black is the fourth episode of Season 3. Writer * Alexandra Zarowny Synopsis Self-delusion meets illusion when Bo and Dyson take on a case in the world of new age psychology, and Bo suffers the consequences of denying her ravenous hunger. Kenzi feels the weight of trying to find a place in her friends’ new lives – leaving her vulnerable to an impending threat. Plot The episode begins with Bo and Lauren getting intimate. They are shown making love quite passionately in bed. At the end of it both discuss how enjoyable the whole experience was. Lauren mentions how she hasn’t been paying attention to work, as their passionate lovemaking has distracted her. Lauren gets out of bed to get some work done after Bo reluctantly allows her to do so. It is then shown that both Bo and Lauren are beat, after all that passion and are barely able to sit up straight. Bo is in fact shown munching on an energy bar, although she doesn’t want Lauren knowing about it. Dyson and Tamsin on the other hand are coming across human beings who are killing themselves while trying foolhardy stunts. Dyson feels there is a Fae's hand involved in this. At home, Bo is desperately searching for chocolate when Kenzi tells her that she wants to have a talk. She gets Bo's attention when she says that she has chocolate in her purse. Kenzi then begins indirectly telling Bo what's troubling her, but Bo, who grows increasingly irritable, cuts her off when she realizes Kenzi has no chocolate in the purse and leaves to get some from the store. At the station, Tamsin and Dyson figure out that all the human beings who have killed themselves were patients of a wellness clinic named “Better Way”. Dyson then meets up with Bo and tells her, he needs her to go undercover at the wellness clinic, as a therapist. Dyson gives her a fake certificate so she can convince the people at the clinic that she is a certified doctor. He wants Bo to find the clinic’s patient list, so they can find out why the patients are doing crazy stunts and killing themselves. Bo agrees to go undercover, so she can take her mind of the fact that she hasn’t fed in days, which is also making her edgy. Later, Bo gets the job and begins working at the clinic. Turns out, she is a couple’s therapist. Later at home, Bo is again turned on and is trying to make out with Lauren and while at it she tells Lauren she has been seeing patients at the clinic. Lauren isn’t happy to hear this and says it’s unethical and illegal. Bo feels Lauren is insinuating she isn’t smart enough to be a doctor and the two get into a heated argument. Bo feels hurt and storms out in anger. At the clinic, Bo meets with Dr. Palmer to see if she can find out something. Kenzi tries to tell Hale what happened between her and The Norn, but is repeatedly interrupted by several phone calls that make him unable to give her his full attention. When he must leave to attend an important appointment she decries his fashion style now that he is the leader of the Light Fae and tells him he must start wearing less casual clothes. He gives Kenzi his credit card so she can buy a stylish wardrobe for him. When she returns, she abruptly interrupts his meeting with Ambassador Brynhildr as she conferred with her ancestors, and Hale snaps at Kenzi. She tries to explain that something had happened to her and she'd been trying to tell him about it, but he walks out of the room in a huff. At the clinic, Palmer tells Bo he hypnotizes his patients as a part of the treatment. Palmer sees that one of his patients named Rollin has not arrived yet and looks worried. He mentions how Rollin never misses an appointment. Bo later sees Rollin trying to pick up a car in the parking lot. He tells her how he has super strength and is known as “Captain Humongous”. Rollin is acting all crazy and tries jumping in front of a car. Bo stops him and feeds on him to slow him down. Tabitha the receptionist at the clinic, who is hiding nearby, sees all of this. Bo notices Tabitha spying on them and confronts her. Tabitha admits she is a Suicide fae and is in therapy. She tells Bo that she can’t help but feed off the remains of the suicide victims. “I am so hungry” she tells Bo desperately. Tabitha manages to get away after punching Bo in the stomach. Bo then sees Rollin writhing on the floor and tries reviving him. She in the process faints, but before she does, she manages to call Dyson, although she is unable to talk. Dyson and Tamsin later come to their rescue after locating Bo’s cell phone. She tells them about the suicide Fae. At home, Lauren and Bo make up and make out. Lauren then checks on the patient files and says the suicide Fae may be innocent, as something is getting the patients excited and feeding off their adrenalin. In other words it’s not the usual despair that a suicide Fae would feed off. Bo is impressed and convinced by Lauren’s argument. Lauren then observes that Bo is having difficulty standing up. Bo says she is fine, but clearly, not feeding for so long is taking its toll on her. Bo later tells Dyson and Tamsin about the issue. Dyson volunteers to go undercover as Palmer’s patient, to see if he is somehow involved. Dyson on his part observes that Bo is barely able to stand and discusses the issue with her. Dyson then sees that Bo has a huge scar on her stomach and is possibly bleeding internally. It’s where Tabitha punched her. Dyson asks her if she is feeding and she says she is, but only on Lauren, as she is monogamous. Dyson is shocked to hear this and reminds her that she can’t sustain herself only on one human. Dyson tells her to feed on him and promises there will be no feelings attached. At the clinic, Palmer begins hypnotizing Dyson, who is pretending to be a patient. Later, Dyson tells Bo and Trick that the whole experience of being hypnotized was amazing. He also mentions that he couldn’t smell if Palmer is Fae, as there was smell of kitty litter in the air, thanks to Palmer’s cat, nicknamed Dr. Bob, and it throws off his sense of smell. Just then, they are informed about another victim. Turns out, the victim is Tabitha. Later at the bar Trick tells Dyson, Tamsin and Bo that Palmer might be a Rakshasa, an Indonesian illusionist and shape-shifter that can only be killed with lead. Dyson offers to talk to Palmer. Later, Tamsin informs Bo that Dyson hasn’t returned and isn’t reachable on his cell phone. Hence, the two decide to pay the clinic a visit. At the clinic, Bo and Tamsin find out that Palmer is a fake doctor, but isn’t Fae. He tells them, Dyson wanted to be the “king of creatures” and wanted to fly. They figure out Dyson must be on the roof. They arrive on the roof and see Dyson standing on the ledge, about to jump. Bo tells Tamsin that she has figured out Palmer’s cat is actually the Rakshasha, who likes to feed off patients childhood memories after the hypnosis. Tamsin goes searching for the cat, while Bo tries talking sense into Dyson. She ultimately manages to talk Dyson out of jumping off the ledge, while Tamsin kills the Rakshasha with a weapon made of lead. Later at The Dal, Bo tells Dyson that she can’t feed off him anymore given their history. Bo also feels feeding off Dyson wouldn’t be fair to Lauren. Dyson reminds her she can’t keep feeding off just one human, but Bo promises to talk to Lauren about this issue. At home Bo tells Lauren her issue and Lauren says that being a doctor she already knows. Lauren tells Bo that being a succubus Bo has to start feeding off others and she knows that. With tears in her eyes Lauren says she has to be ok with that, but lays a ground rule: “No Dyson”. Bo says she understands and promises to stick by that ground rule. Kenzi’s issue, on the other hand, is the arm on which a mysterious potion spilled a few weeks ago when she visited The Norn. A bleeding, worsening rash has developed on her arm and Kenzi is freaking out. She leaves Bo a voicemail and asks her to call “ASAP”. Kenzi then falls to the ground and gets dragged behind a dumpster by something unseen. Songs and Music * Deep Blue Calm by Sean Nimmons-Paterson * Emerald Beauty by Sean Nimmons-Paterson * Hand Print In Wet Cement by FemBots * Here I Am by Ringer T * Karma Breeze by Christoper George Bilton * Keep Me High by Adaline * Ladies Of The Storm by Samantha Robichaud * Meditation Clouds by Christoper George Bilton * Stepple Jack by KPM Music / APM Music * They Clip The Wings Of Birds by Lioness Trivia Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music